Welcome to Dunfay Bay!/Dialogues
Chapter 1 Colin: Hello I see your'e new here! C'mon I- Chief Ibarra: Sorry for interrupting Colin and ,but I just got a call. Supposedly there's a body in the city entrance. Go investigate! Investigating City Entrance... Colin: OMG the chief was right. Let's send the body to Gracie! She's our coroner. Also, I see you found A bloody Knife! This must be our murder weapon! Let's send it to Eustace. Also I see you have a note. Let's send our note to Eustace as well. Later... Gracie: Hi What I found on the body was that the person who killed Ross Studdlepot is Left handed. I can tell that from his wound in his stomach. Colin: Thanks Gracie we will annotate that! Eustace: Well the person who wrote this is a person named Joan Trey! Apparently he was the victim's co-worker! Eustace: I found Ross's blood and another blood group- A+ this must be your killers! Colin: Thanks Eustace we'll write that down! Colin: Thanks Eustace! We'll go talk to him! Colin: So your'e Joan right? Joan: Yes. What can I do for you officers? Colin: Well do you know someone named 'Ross Studdlepot'? Joan: Yes, He is my co-worker. Colin: Well He was found dead today. We found a note next to Ross's body. Joan: Ross! Dead no! Colin: let's go investigate the sign! Investigating Sign... Colin: Ok so what did you find ? I see you found a glove and a torn picture. Let's piece the picture up. After piecing the picture up... Colin: Look! There is the victim posing with a woman. Let's find out who she is. After finding out who she is... Colin: So this person is Loli Studdlepot. She must've been Ross's wife! Let's go have a talk with her. Colin: Loli Studdlepot. Sorry to inform you but your husband has been found dead today. Loli: What! I just saw him this morning! I hope god is watching over him. Colin: I like your watch Ms. Studdlepot. Loli: Oh this watch that resides on my left hand was the gift that Ross gave me on our anniversary. Colin: Loli Studdlepot is left handed lets annotate that . Colin: Lets send the glove to Eustace. 15 hours later... Eustace: Well I got a plethora of infromationf from your killer from this very glove. Colin: So what is it? Eustace: Well I found some skin cells so I found that your killer has brown eyes and your killer is 32 years old. Colin: we found all the clues to arrest our killer lets arrest this menace! Arrest Killer NOW! Colin: Loli youre under arrest fro the murder of Ross Studlepot! Loli: What. You think I killed my own husband! Colin: We have proof! Colin: We found your blood type on the knife. Your blood is A+. Loli: I am not the only person on Dunfay Bay who's blood group is A+. Colin: Thanks to our wonderful Coroner we found that you cut Ross with your left hand. Loli:... Colin: We also found the glove you wore! It had your skin cells and we found that your 32 years old and have brown eyes. Everything points to you! Loli: Fine I did it. But he deserved it! He was always partying with that friend of his. He came late to work; drunk. So one night I drove him to the city entrance and stabbed him. At Court... Judge Higgins: So you basically killed your husband because he was never with you? How do you plead? Loli: Guilty your honor. HE DESERVED IT! Judge Higgins: For the murder of Ross Studdlepot this court hereby sentences you to 6 years in jail with no parole. Out of Court... Colin: Welp that was extreme. Chief Ibarra: Not so fast. Joan need your help. Welcome! (1/5) Colin: Let's go talk to Joan Joan: So this is kinda embarrassing... I lost my real hair. Uh I mean My toupee. Can you guys please look for it? Colin: Of course Joan. Let's go investigate the sign ! After Investigating... Colin: Nice job spotting that leaf pile! Let's search through it! After Looking through the ''Leaf Pile'' Colin: Ooh that must be Joan's toupee! Let's give it back to him! Colin: Here Joan we found your toupee. Joan: Thank you so much officer! Here have my lunch! Reward Hamburger Colin: Our first case together completed !